she'd always thought he'd be a cuddler
by crearealidad
Summary: The truth about mornings.  Just some ridiculously fluffy Castle/Beckett


Set... whenever you want. Just spoiler free fluff.

* * *

><p>It wasn't about whether or not she was a morning person.<p>

Under most circumstances, Kate Beckett would have already been out of bed, taking the long way down to the station in order to savor the peacefulness of Manhattan pre-rush hour. But this? This was not a normal morning. She was wrapped in warmth, surrounded by the smell of sex, Castle, and crisp bed sheets with a dull ache between her legs that felt like a mix between exhaustion and ecstasy. It felt damned good. So thorough was her bliss that her skin felt more comfortable, her hair softer, and her thoughts were hazy, unfocused and so rosy that she didn't even question her desire to linger here in the cocoon of Castle's luxurious sheets.

Even though she was awake, she refused to rise. She stretched and curled reveling in the sensation of "finally being fucked by Castle." Once she got up, she knew she'd have doubts and concerns and need to think about things. Instead, she curled against his chest to indulge in the freedom to explore uninterrupted that he would never allow her to have when awake. She touched lightly, tracing the contours of his chest and arms, indulgently drinking in the details, letting the logical side of her mind stay asleep.

But then she pressed too far. As her fingers trailed along his collarbone, he stirred, his eyes opening slowly. The near-instant smirk on his face was anything but subtle and she swatted him away then rolled over, scooting back into him, hoping to convince him to stay tucked in the bed. For a moment, she thought she'd won as he spooned against her, wrapping an arm around her waist. His embrace rekindled the tingling of arousal that had been trying to reignite since she'd first opened her eyes as his not quite an erection pressed against her ass. She pressed back against it, the heat seeping through her instantly.

To her dismay, the moment only lasted long enough for him to leave a kiss on her shoulder, and then rolled away, nearly springing from bed in a single fluid move.

"Breakfast?" he offered, the eagerness overflowing.

With a heavy sigh, rolled to face him. Stark naked, his eyes danced as he extended a hand as if to drag her onto the dance floor.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Come back to bed, Castle," she complained, her eyes raking over his body. The ache was beginning to grow into a needy throb and she licked her lips, wanting nothing more than to drag him back down. "I wanna…" she purred, but was interrupted when he swooped down, clamping his hand over her mouth.

Not dissuaded, stepped up to the challenge, opening her lips as she caught his eyes. She watched his pupils dilate as she arched her tongue along his palm, adding a little moan to complete the tease. His cock twitched in response and she grinned into his palm. Win.

But then she wasn't. His eyes lowered and he dropped his hand, sadness casting briefly across his face. Bringing a finger to his lips to shush her, he explained. "Shhhhh… Later. Mother and Alexis will be down for breakfast any minute… and if I'm not there to cook..." His eyes lingered on Kate's face for a moment and then darted away. "Let's just say I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like a bedmate."

With a weary sigh, she collapsed back into the bed, waving him away dismissively. As he pulled on clothes, she buried herself under the blankets. She pulled a pillow over her head, then the comforter, trying to hide from the sounds light banter that was coming from the kitchen. She'd almost managed to slip back into her dream world of warm, quiet luxury when he'd come back. Without even looking she knew he didn't have coffee for her. The smells had wafted in from the kitchen and she might have managed to leave the comfort of the bed if it had involved caffeine.

But now he was creeping towards her with what likely was a spread of breakfast food and orange juice. "That had better be coffee, Castle," she growled, refusing to even lift her head.

The responding clank of the plate on his tray and the muffled gulp was all she needed to know she was right. She stifled her laugh in the mattress and grinned. "If you want me outta bed, bring me coffee. Or…"

"Or…?" he squeaked back in reply.

"Or just get your ass back in bed. I'm really not hungry for food."

To her satisfaction, she heard him shuffle about, probably hunting for a place to stash the tray, then felt the bed sink as he climbed back in. Laughter bubbled out of her as he managed to tunnel under the blankets, now dressed fuzzy flannel pajamas, grinning like a twelve year old when he found her. Giving him a pat on the cheek, she rewarded him, "Good boy, Castle."


End file.
